


Drunk Drabbles

by mythicait



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin is a Brat, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunion Sex, Secret Admirer, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, drunk drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Drunk Drabble night #1 for various ships.





	1. DD - Conaelin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerewolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfPrince/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Drabble night #1 for various ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I’m not wearing any panties,” agent AU Conaelin.
> 
> For WerewolfPrince.
> 
> SMUT

Most cases as an FBI agent could be exciting. Sure, there were a decent amount of boring ones, but Connall got a wider range so the good ones were pretty damned good. 

Having a great partner made all the difference though.

Aelin Galathynius made every case good. Her wit, her humor, her passion and compassion reignited every piece of Connall he had thought dead and he thanked Mala every day for the fates that aligned to make her his partner. Her presence lightened almost every part of his job.

Well, except for the part after they caught the bad guy. Then it was just paperwork.

This time, the files he was trying to finish were so fucking dull that he was spacing off. He found himself watching Aelin as she wrote, the gracefulness of her hands and the way she stretched to work the cricks out of her back and neck. 

She caught him looking and aimed a tired grin his way before heading off to the bathroom.

With his main distraction gone, Connall focused on his work. Several minutes later, he jumped when he felt her breath on his ear. Aelin knelt next to him and he could feel her heat press along the length of his side as she drew close. Her voice was low and husky when she spoke.

“Almost finished?”

His breath caught and he stiffened at the sultry tone her voice took on. “Almost,” was all he could get out before her lips pressed against his neck. 

“You better be. Because I want to go home and…” Her lips trailed up his neck as her tongue snaked out to follow his pulse. “I’m not wearing any panties.” 

Connall choked on his breath and he felt Aelin’s hand snake into his pocket before she sauntered to her desk. No one was around this late but he still looked around before checking his pocket. He stifled his moan as he saw her missing panties, blood red and damp and all his now.

Looking up, he caught her watching him, a sly grin gracing her face but her cheeks flushed as she licked her lips. Connall drew in a deep breath before raising an eyebrow. “Ten minutes?”

“Y-yeah, I can do that.” 

He rushed through his report and ten minutes later he tugged her from her desk and to the elevator. Thankfully, they were camera-free and they were on each other as soon as the doors closed. Connall swallowed her groans as he hitched her leg around his waist and ground into her, pushing her against the wall. 

Pulling back just as the doors opened, he dragged her into the garage and towards his car. 

The ride to her apartment was torture. She drew circles on his thigh, her fingers get too close and not close enough to his cock. Connall didn’t tease though. His fingers were between her legs the entire time, thrusting into her and circling her clit as she muffled her cries against her hand. 

By the time, she unlocked her door, he was ready to take her against the wall and he very nearly did. But if there was one thing Connall loved more than being inside of her, it was hearing her beg for it. 

Aelin was naked and writhing beneath his fingers on her bed when she finally broke.

“Please, Connall!”

“Please what, sweetheart?”

Aelin’s whine burned through him before she answered,_ “Please,_ daddy, I need you inside me!” 

Connall ripped down his zipper and he was thrusting into her before she could draw another breath. Hers cries drove him on and his fingers stayed where they had been before, circling her clit and bringing her over the edge again and again as he drove into her. 

He came when she was was writhing below him, drunk on her pleasure and the words he whispered in her ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


	2. DD - Rowaelin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Drabble night #1 for various ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I’ve been falling in love with you since the first day we met.” 
> 
> For @tangledraysofsunshine
> 
> FLUFF

Aelin was pissed and she had no idea why. 

I mean, sure, Rowan’s ex had flirted with him the entire time they had been at the movie theater. Her hand on his thigh hadn’t bothered her at all. Neither did her laugh or his quick smiles or anything else about the night. 

She had no idea why she was angry. 

None. At. All. 

Rowan had felt her simmering all night. Aelin wasn’t exactly subtle when she was angry. Though, to be honest, he didn’t really mind her anger right now. Jealousy was a good look on her. Especially since he knew she had nothing to be jealous of. He smothered a laugh as she slammed her apartment door before they settled in her kitchen with a bottle of wine and some popcorn. 

It was their tradition to watch an old movie after a new one, one of their many traditions after years of being friends. This time, they put on Casablanca. 

Settling down, they talked more than watched, and Aelin’s anger leached away until her head was resting on his shoulder and they made fun of the dramatic, exaggerated way the actors moved. It was during their dramatic confession scene that Aelin finally gave words to the thoughts she had had all night.

“Rowan?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to get back together with Lyria?”

Silence greeted her and she pulled back to look at him. He was studying her as if trying to solve a puzzle, his brows furrowed and his tongue caught between his teeth. She didn’t want to push him but her hands clenched and unclenched as she waited for his answer. 

Finally, “I thought you knew.”

This time, her face pinched as she frowned at him “Knew what?”

Rowan barked out a laugh and ran his hand over her face before throwing her a wry look. “Aelin, I’ve been falling in love with you since the first day we met.” 

Heat suffused her face and Aelin felt it hard to breath, let alone respond. Rowan gave her space, letting her gasp like a fish out of water before he laughed. Aelin smacked his shoulder as she caught her breath.

“You’re such an ass, Rowan. Don’t joke with with me like that!”

The smile fled from Rowan’s face as he caught her expression, blithe on the surface but the look in her eyes was vulnerable, almost hurt.

“Aelin.” His hands snaked up to cradle her face as he made her look at him. “I’m not joking. I love you.”

Her gasp was sharp and her blue eyes were even more piercing, a direct challenge. “Then prove it.”

His mouth was on hers before she finished. Their kiss was hard and rough as Rowan strove to prove his feelings and Aelin returned them. Their tongues tangled and their hands wandered as they explored each other in a way they never had before. 

“Say it again.”

“I love you, Aelin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


	3. DD - Conaelin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Drabble night #1 for various ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Are you my secret admirer, the one that’s been sending me all the flowers and notes?” for Conaelin.
> 
> For WerewolfPrince!
> 
> FLUFF

Connall jumped when Aelin sat on his desk suddenly. 

She smothered a laugh but she enjoyed the stuttering hello he gave her. He only did that when she surprised him anymore. When they had first met, he had been skittish enough to egg her chaotic annoyance on more, but as they got to know each other, he got more comfortable and she respected his boundaries more.

So she didn’t feel bad anymore when she surprised her best friend. She knew him well enough to know when she really crossed a line. But right now, she knew him well enough to know what he was jumpy about. 

“So, Connall.”

“Yes?”

“Are you my secret admirer?”

His eyes widened and his knee jerked up to bang against his desk. Aelin went on mercilessly.

“The one who’s been sending me all the flowers and notes?”

“No! Uh, why would you think that? You’ve got a secret admirer?”

It was adorable how he tried to hide from her but the blush that was creeping up his neck gave him away. He refused to look at her but she leaned down to brush her lips against his neck, moving them to his ear when he stiffened. 

“Come by my place after work, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


	4. DD - Rowaelin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Drabble night #1 for various ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “My kisses turn into bites, are you okay with that?” and “Sorry, but seeing you with bites like this makes me so hard.” for Rowaelin.
> 
> For an anon!
> 
> SMUT

Her hookups weren’t normally this hot.

Usually, when Aelin needed a little…physical release, she went out and hooked up with the least creepy, most likely guy to give her an orgasm in the bar she visited. This time- whew she hit the jackpot.

Tall and tan, with bright green eyes and silver hair, this hottie was almost more than she bargained for. 

Aelin did have a weakness for hot tattoos, so she was going to blame that. The black swirls over his entire left side really gave him an unfair advantage. 

Moaning as he molded his body against hers, Aelin gave as good as she got. Their tongues tangled together and she wrapped one of her legs around his hip, gasping at the feel of his hardness against her clothed cunt. 

Rowan moaned against her. “Apartment?”

“Too far. You have a car here?”

“Hell yes.” 

Her very talented catch practically carried her out of the club and to his car. She was on her guard and had barely had one drink, so she was ready for anything but _damn _did his tongue get her more drunk than tequila. 

He opened the back door of his SUV and set her down on the leather. They were both breathing heavily but he stayed back, hungrily taking in the sight of her, disheveled and wanting. “Are you okay with this?”

Aelin flashed him a bright grin. “Trust me, sweetheart, if I wasn’t, you wouldn’t have a chance.”

She caught the sight of fangs when he flashed his own grin her way and damned if her core didn’t clench. He brought those lips to her neck and sucked on her skin as he shut the door behind him. His hand snaked under her skirt and she gasped as his deft fingers found her clit over her thong. 

This time, he showed her his teeth on purpose when he drew back. “My kisses turn into bites. Are you okay with that?”

“Hell yes. Now will you please _fuck me.”_

Rowan obliged, pushing up her skirt as he ripped open his jeans. In another second, he was inside of her and she cried out at the sheer size of him. He thrust into her, reveling in the broken moan she let out when he buried his fangs into her neck. He didn’t drink, not much, but he licked over the bite until she was writhing beneath him. 

She arched up, meeting his thrusts as she clawed at his back. When he bit her again, this time on her shoulder, she fell apart. He growled at the feel of her tightening on his cock and he sped up his thrusts, pulling back so he could see her splayed out and a mess under him.

Aelin screamed as she felt him pulse inside her. 

“Sorry, love, but seeing you with my bites on you makes me so hard.”

She barely heard him as she came again, his thumb on her clit and his length buried inside her. Rowan cursed but he pulled out just in time, cumming over her stomach as his vision went white.

Their real first date went even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


	5. DD - Rorcan/Rowcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Drabble night #1 for various ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “faster” “i need you to hold on to something then” for rorcan.
> 
> For @nalgenewhore!
> 
> SMUT

Rowan growled as his lover bottomed out inside of him. 

It had been months since they had seen each other, both sent out on mission after mission halfway across the world from the other. They were both entirely sure Maeve knew about _this _and that was why she was separating them. 

So they decided to meet up before they returned to Doranelle.

It was a great choice and they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, racing to their room at the inn right after they finished dinner. Lorcan had shoved Rowan against the wall, kissing him fiercely until Rowan had moaned into his mouth and let him tear off his clothes. 

Now Ro was splayed out on the bed, flat on his back and aching as Lorcan took him in a way that he hadn’t for a while. It hurt but Lorcan had spent enough time prepping him that it wasn’t bad and Rowan wanted more. Wanted to feel Lorcan against him to erase the months of loneliness that had plagued them both. 

“Faster, Lor-” 

Lorcan’s turn to grunt at him as he drew out and slammed back into him. He leaned down to brush his ears against Rowan’s ear. “I need you to hold on to something, then.”

Pulling all of the way out, Lorcan flipped Rowan onto his stomach. He barely had time to grip onto the headboard before Lorcan was back inside him, thrusting with all of his considerable strength as Rowan fell to pieces. 

It wasn’t long before Rowan spasmed around him and came onto the sheets. Lorcan wasn’t far behind as he felt Rowan tighten and leaned down to brush his lips down Ro’s back as he spent himself inside of him. 

Both slumped heavily into the bed when they were finished, their hands intertwined and their breaths slowing as they savored this time they had before they reported back to their queen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


	6. DD - Rowaelin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Drabble night #1 for various ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Tentative kisses in the dark” + “Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.” for Rowaelin.
> 
> For @tangledraysofsunshine.
> 
> FLUFF

The door slammed open as Rowan finally got his key to turn. 

Giggling, Aelin got dragged in behind him, stumbling as she bumped against the door frame. 

“Shhhhhh, Rowan! Lorcan’s asleep!” Aelin tried to keep her voice low but she was drunker than she thought she had been and being quiet was _hard._

Rowan froze on his way to turn on the light, swaying in indecision. “Fuck fuck fuck, you’re right.”

“And he doesn’t like me so he’ll be a huuuge buzzkill.” 

Tugging her until she was in front of him, Aelin wrapped her arms around his waist. She brushed tentative kisses up his chest and neck until their breaths mingled between them. She couldn’t quite find his lips so she kept kissing across his skin until she finally he leaned down to capture her lips in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

Groaning, Aelin leaned into him. Rowan let himself get pushed back, inch by inch, until- he tripped. 

Laughter filled the dark room as Aelin tried to catch her boyfriend when he tripped over the coffee table. He mumbled curses at the table and himself and her and she forgot her earlier warning of silence. 

When he didn’t rise from the floor, Aelin put out a hand to help him up. When he felt her graze against his shoulder and he tugged on her wrist until she stumbled. “C’mon, the floor’s comfy. We can sleep here.”

“Rowan! I’m not fucking you on the living room carpet.” Her voice was stern but she lost her composure when he growled. “At least, not when the couch is right there…” 

A laughing Rowan allowed himself to be tugged up enough to roll onto the couch. Straddling him, Aelin spread kisses over his face, touching everywhere she could and using the darkness as an excuse. 

Lorcan cursed every god in existence and vowed to kick his roommate and his annoying girlfriend out in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


	7. DD - Lysaelin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Drabble night #1 for various ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “May I have a hug?“ for lysaelin.
> 
> For @theilliumbluebell10
> 
> FLUFF

Honestly, the hardest part about dating Lysandra Carravere was their different opinions about touch. 

Aelin was very touchy. She loved physical affection, would curl around her girlfriend and make out in public if she felt like it. Lysandra, on the other hand, would only touch Aelin in private, with no one else around.

It wasn’t like Aelin didn’t understand; Lys had a bad past and she respected her boundaries more than anything else. She gave her space and she held back in public (unless she forgot herself) and she let Lysandra initiate most of their touches. 

But right now Aelin really, really needed to be held. It was her (dead) mom’s birthday, she’d had a shitty day at work, and to top it all off, she had run into Chaol on her way home. Put it all together and Aelin just wanted to curl up in her girlfriend’s arms and forget that anything else existed. 

But Lys was curled up in her favorite armchair, no room for Aelin to even sit beside her. So Aelin stood awkwardly in the doorway, wanting to ask but not sure if it would hurt worse if Lys said no. 

Finally, without looking up from her book, Lys said, “Aelin, if you’re going to hover, just say what you want to say.”

“I-it’s fine! I don’t want to bother you…” 

Lys looked up, her green eyes vibrant and concerned. Unable to meet her eyes, Aelin looked at the floor, fidgeting with her shirt. She didn’t see Lys set her book on the table next to her. 

“Get over here, A.”

She shuffled over to the chair, feeling self-conscious and stupid for making a big deal out of what wan’t even that bad of a day. Lys grabbed her hands and looked up into her face, waiting silently with one eyebrow raised. 

After several minutes, Aelin finally let out a disgusted sigh. 

“It was a bad day and I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Then what do you want?”

“…can I have a hug?”

Lys’ eyes softened and she tugged on Aelin’s hands until she fell into her lap. Sprawled over her girlfriend and the chair, Aelin wiggled until she was comfortable, with her face buried in Lysandra’s neck. 

“Thank you, Lys,” she murmured into her skin. 

Aelin felt her press a kiss onto her hair before her lips dip to brush over her ear. “Anytime, my love. I would hold you forever, if I could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


End file.
